Take Me or Leave Me
| writer = Jonathan Larson | producer = }} "Take Me or Leave Me" is a song from the musical Rent, written by American composer Jonathan Larson. In the original 1996 Broadway production, the song was performed by Idina Menzel as Maureen and Fredi Walker-Browne ( ) as Joanne. Film version | format = 12-inch single, maxi single, digital download | studio = | genre = Show tune | length = | label = Warner Bros. | writer = Jonathan Larson | producer = Rob Cavallo | chronology = Rent soundtrack | prev_title = Seasons of Love | prev_year = 2005 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} In the 2005 film adaptation, "Take Me or Leave Me" is performed by Menzel, reprising her role as Maureen, and Tracie Thoms as Joanne, since Walker-Browne was considered too old for the role. Remixes of the song were released on April 11, 2006. Track listings | title1 = Take Me or Leave Me | note1 = Tracy Young Radio | length1 = 3:36 | title2 = Take Me or Leave Me | note2 = Tracy Young Mixshow | length2 = 6:44 | title3 = Take Me or Leave Me | note3 = Jackie and Jorio Club Mix | length3 = 7:17 | title4 = Take Me or Leave Me | note4 = Gabriel D. Vine's Big Band Disco Remix | length4 = 6:19 | title5 = Out Tonight | note5 = performed by Rosario Dawson) (Mark!'s Redux Club Remix Edit | length5 = 4:55 | title6 = Light My Candle | note6 = performed by Rosario Dawson) (Monkey Bars Remix | length6 = 6:29 }} | title1 = Take Me or Leave Me | note1 = Tracy Young Radio | length1 = 3:35 | title2 = Take Me or Leave Me | note2 = Tracy Young Remix | length2 = 8:35 | title3 = Take Me or Leave Me | note3 = Gabriel D. Vine's Big Band Disco Remix | length3 = 6:16 | title4 = Take Me or Leave Me | note4 = Jackie and Jorio Club Mix | length4 = 7:09 | title5 = Take Me or Leave Me | note5 = Tracy Young Dub | length5 = 9:55 | title6 = Out Tonight | note6 = performed by Rosario Dawson) (Mark!'s Redux Club Remix | length6 = 8:30 | title7 = Light My Candle | note7 = performed by Rosario Dawson) (Monkey Bars Remix | length7 = 6:27 }} | title1 = Take Me or Leave Me | note1 = Tracy Young Remix | length1 = 8:35 | title2 = Take Me or Leave Me | note2 = Tracy Young Dub | length2 = 9:55 | title3 = Take Me or Leave Me | note3 = Gabriel D. Vine's Big Band Disco Remix | length3 = 6:16 | title4 = Take Me or Leave Me | note4 = Jackie and Jorio Club Mix | length4 = 7:09 | title5 = Out Tonight | note5 = performed by Rosario Dawson) (Mark!'s Redux Club Remix | length5 = 8:30 }} Charts Performances and covers Menzel has performed the song on a few concerts and tours, including the Barefoot at the Symphony Tour, Idina Menzel: Live at Radio City, Idina Menzel: World Tour, as a duet with randomly-chosen audience members. She also performed the song at the end of a curtain call for If/Then in 2014. The song has been covered numerous times, with The Atlantic calling it a "modern musical theatre staple". Darren Criss and Aaron Tveit covered the song on a Skype conversation to promote Elsie Fest. In 2016, Anika Larsen and Keala Settle performed the song for From Broadway with Love: A Benefit Concert for Orlando, in support of the victims of the Orlando nightclub shooting. It was covered on the TV series Glee, by the characters Rachel Berry (Lea Michele) and Mercedes Jones (Amber Riley) in the episode "Comeback". Kevin Fallon of The Atlantic praised the cover as the highlight of the episode. Charts (Glee version) References Category:1996 songs Category:2006 singles Category:Idina Menzel songs Category:LGBT-related songs Category:Song recordings produced by Arif Mardin Category:Song recordings produced by Rob Cavallo Category:Songs from Rent (musical) Category:Vocal duets Category:Warner Records singles Category:Songs written by Jonathan Larson